


Table Manners

by CateBlanchettIsMyDaddy



Series: Cate Blanchett and Reader [3]
Category: Australian Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fondling, Multiple Orgasms, Rope Bondage, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Table Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateBlanchettIsMyDaddy/pseuds/CateBlanchettIsMyDaddy
Summary: What a surprise! Cate Blanchett is at your local bar. She isn't happy with your table manners though, and intends to change that.





	Table Manners

**Author's Note:**

> After a month of school, writer's block, and little motivation to write, I'm back with this juicy and kinky fic! I've had this scenario in my head for a while, and just had to write this. I really hope that you enjoy this fic and that you forgive me for not writing in a while!

The night is growing darker and darker; the bar you are in more crowded. Struggling to squeeze through the thick crowd to a seat, you wonder why you chose this place. Sure, your friends had said it was a nice bar, but were the crowds truly worth one or two good drinks? You weren’t sure. _Finally,_ you give up your search for a place to sit. Everyone is concerned about themselves and their friends; your friend is lost in the crowd. You stand awkwardly in the crowd, panic rising steadily by the second.

 

Someone taps a shoulder. You jump, and spin around, nearly flinging your drink out into space. Shelby smirks, and you give her a playful glare.

 

“Was that _really_ necessary? I nearly lost my drink!” You say.

 

“Man, you get scared _way_ too easily. If the wind were to blow harder, you’d jump right out of your skin!” Shelby replies.

 

As much as you hate it when she does stupid shit like scaring you constantly, or stealing all of your food, she is trustworthy and erudite. When you’ve had your struggles in college, she’s been there to help you along the way. Both of you considered academics to be the most important thing. Tonight was different, however. This last semester had ended, and to celebrate both of your accomplishments, this bar was what Shelby had suggested.

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, but this crowd is really thick. Have you had any luck finding a seat?” You ask.

 

“Nope, Shelby replies. “But, I can look some more.”

 

Right before you can say no, she’s off. The crowd takes her in as one of their own and she is now invisible to you. You let out a large sigh, and resume your search for some place to sit. This low cut suit was great, but not your shoes. Scanning the room, you find what seems to be an empty booth. As you creep closer, you realize there is one person currently sitting in it: a radiant, blonde woman who is wearing a sleek black suit and black pumps. Upon closer inspection, it hits you who it is.

 

“No fucking way,” you whisper, the sound swallowed by the crowd.

 

How no one has noticed, you truly don’t understand. Something else that you don’t understand is why _the_ Cate Blanchett is at your small bar in your small town; it’s simply a blip on the map. It doesn’t really matter though, she’s here. Mustering all of the remaining courage you have, you walk up to the booth.

 

“May I sit here?” You squeak. Oh, how you hate your weakened voice.

 

Cate looks away from the crowd to you. Her eyes dart right to your exposed cleavage, and you blush slightly in response.

 

“Why of course, darling. Sit down with me,” Cate says in a sultry tone of voice.

 

“I-I’m Y/N by the way,” you stutter.

 

“Y/N, that’s an exquisite name,” Cate responds

 

 _Dear God, she called my name exquisite,_ you think.Thank goodness she says yes, because your legs are about to give out. You slide into the booth carefully, making sure you don’t spill your drink. You are close to the end of the booth.

 

“Come closer, darling. I don’t bite,” Cate scoffs.

 

You scoot even closer to her, and begin to find yourself intoxicated by her presence. After all, it is truly a blessing. You are separated by only a foot. Before you can do anything, Cate closes the gap between both of you. Your eyes widen as your thighs come in contact with hers. A small sigh escapes your lips, and she notices. Your breathing becomes labored. Cate’s hand slips down to your thigh, and she rests her hand on it. She begins to rub and massage it, and even though this is very much a public place, desire has taken complete hold over your mind; you don’t care anymore.

 

Cate’s hand moves closer and closer to your core. It’s quite wet, and you are scared she might find out. What would she think of a random girl dripping all over her? Your thoughts freeze as her hand finally reaches the center of your desire. She rubs your clit through your suit lightly, back and forth, and your breath catches in your throat. Time stops.

 

“You like that, little girl?” Cate murmurs.

 

You weakly nod your head and whimper in agreement, wanting more.

 

“I think I have just the treat waiting for you at home. Would you like to come with me? I’ll fuck you nice and hard,” Cate says.

 

“Y-yes, please, Cate. I’d love that,” you pant in response.

 

Her hand suddenly stops her motions on your clit. She frowns.

 

“Don’t call me that. From now on it’s Daddy. Understood, my little girl?” Cate states.

 

“Y-yes, Daddy,” you say, becoming more intrigued.

 

Cate removes her hand form your clit and moves it up to your waist to lead you out of the booth. You quickly text Shelby that you’re going home for the night, and she texts you back disappointed, but not surprised. Cate squeezes you closer to you as she leads you out from the crowds in the bar and out into the night. There is a full moon out tonight and the stars are out as well, illuminating Cate’s blonde hair into a halo crowning her head.

 

As you approach her car, Cate catches you staring and presses her lips to yours. You stop in your tracks near her car. Her tongue seeks an invitation into your mouth, of to which you happily oblige. Her tongue intertwines with yours as you kiss each other even more passionately. Her hands rest on your hip, and so do yours. Suddenly, she breaks away.

 

“Well, we actually need to get to my house, right darling?” Cate asks.

 

“Yes, we do. Then things will get more exciting, right?” You counter.

 

“Indeed they will.”

 

Cate opens the door for you; you slide right in and are amazed by the sheer comfort of the seat. Cate shuts the door and walks to the other side of the car, finally opening her door and climbing in. The car starts, and she begins to drive you to her home. Your heart is beating as fast as the speed of light, and you wonder what will happen to you tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

The car pulls up to a large brick home on the outskirts of your town. Cate kills the engine and gets out; you follow. You barely make it to the other side of the car before she pulls you in and kisses you, her lips impossibly soft. She pins your hands to the hood of the car so you cannot move. Legs starting to wobble, you try to stand there without looking like a complete idiot. Cate slowly leans towards your left ear.

 

“You know, you don’t have very good table manners. I can fix that for you. Would you like that?” Cate murmurs into your ear.

 

You swallow hard. “Yes, yes please.”

 

“Good.”

 

Cate unpins your hands and leads you into her house. It’s so very elegant and interstellar; light dances around the large living room like stars dancing around the night sky. You stare in awe, and marvel at her taste in lavish decorations. She leads you through the living room to her larger than life kitchen. The first thing you notice is the large table. It’s quite plain compared to the rest of the items, and yet the minimalism causes it to be more pronounced, rather than it fading into the background. Cate leads you to it.

 

She sits you right on top of the table, and grins. “Stay right here. I’ve got to get some… items.”

 

Cate turns around and vanishes deeper into the house. Your heart beats faster; your palms grow even more clammy. Out of nervousness and not wanting to make a fool of yourself later, you kick off your heels. Still, you are on edge. You begin to swing your legs erratically on the table like a small child excited to get a birthday present. What Cate is bringing, you don’t quite know. You stare down at the floor.

 

Suddenly, Cate reappears in the doorway, only her head peeking out. Her hands are hidden. She comes forward finally with her hands behind her back. You grow even more nervous as she is hiding what she retrieved from god who knows where in her house. Finally, _finally_ her hands come forward. Your eyes open wide.

 

One of Cate’s hands has lots and lots of rope. The other? A large and thick strap-on. The idea of that entire thing fitting inside of you would have scared you with any other person, but this is Cate Blanchett. You’ll do anything she asks, really. She knows she has complete control over you and you revel in that fact.

 

“Get down from that table and take off your clothes. _Now_ ,” Cate commands.

 

You slide off, recoiling as your feet hit the cold floor. You hastily remove your suit jacket, leaving only your black lace bra underneath. Before you can do anything else, Cate sets the rope and strap-on on the table and reaches behind you, unclasping your bra. It slides off of your arms with ease, and your breasts are fully revealed to her. She eyes them greedily, soaking in their presence.

 

“Beautiful,” Cate murmurs.

 

Your face goes as red as the planet Mars, and you concentrate on unbuttoning your pants. They slide down, and reveal your black lace panties. Deciding to be just a bit cheeky, you turn around and toss your pants to the side. Cate’s eyes instantly move from your chest to your ass. She moves towards you and begins to slide off your panties. Goosebumps are left in the wake of her hands traversing the length of your legs; finally your panties reach the floor.

 

Cate begins to trace her hands back up your legs. They glide across your thighs, and rest on your ass. You place your hands on the table and lean forward a bit to expose your dripping wet cunt. Finally, one hands snakes toward your cunt and strokes your folds gently. You shudder in anticipation, and a bead of wetness drips onto Cate’s hand.

 

Cate removes her hands from you, and you let out a sigh of impatience. “Don’t worry. We’re just getting started here.” She grabs the rope and you realize there are three coils of it.

 

“Spread your legs, and align your ankles with the legs of the table. Bend over the table, and stay bent,” Cate commands.

 

You shift your legs and bend over like she tells you. She bends over and ties your ankles tightly to the table legs. She comes back up, and you test your bindings; you cannot move your ankles whatsoever. Cate then walks over to the other side of the table. You stare at her in wonder, and she looks at you in the same way. She stares you in the eyes as she strips off her shirt, and then her bra. Her perfect milky breasts are out, and her nipples harden. You drool onto the table as Cate fondles her breasts, pinching her nipples.

 

“You like that?” Cate asks.

 

“Yes,” you respond, almost whispering.

 

She smirks. Cate leans over and slides off her pants. Her panties are in full view, but not for long; she slides them off as well. Her cunt is dripping wet just as yours is. You shift around over the table, incredibly aroused.

 

“Oh, one more thing,” Cate remarks.

 

She takes the remaining piece of rope from the table and motions to your wrists.

 

“Crossed behind your back. Now,” Cate orders.

 

You do just as she says. She ties your wrists together behind your back; you are completely at her mercy.

 

She walks around to the other end of the table. Cate takes the strap-on off of it and fastens the harness on herself. The image of Cate Blanchett with a thick cock jutting proudly from her hips is one you will never, ever forget. You let out a whimper, and cate chuckles once more.

 

“What a desperate slut you are for Daddy, yes? I sure think so.”

 

Cate walks behind you; you cannot see what she is doing anymore. When two fingers touch your folds once more you jolt against the table. She swirls her fingers around your clit, ever so slowly, causing you to try to lean into her touch, but you can’t move against the ropes that bind you to the table. Cate’s fingers now enter your wet cunt, causing a needy moan to erupt from your throat.

 

Cate laughs once more. “Greedy, are we? Daddy likes that,”

 

She fingers you agonizingly slowly. You are greedy; you want so much more than just her fingers inside of you. More evidence of your arousal drips on Cate’s hand. She finally withdraws her fingers, noting just how wet you really are.

 

Cate places her right hand on the strap-on and guides it to your pussy. She just barely presses it against your folds, and you moan.

 

“Do you want my cock, slut? Hmm? If you want it, you must beg for Daddy,” Cate decrees.

 

You swallow hard, trying to clear your voice as best as possible. “Please, Daddy. I just want your cock inside of me! Please just fuck me hard and make me your whore! Please make me cum! All I want is to cum!”

 

“Good girl,” Cate replies.

 

Cate thrusts into you, hard. You yelp in surprise, and feel very full. She doesn’t even give you a chance to adjust to the feeling; immediately she begins to fuck you extremely hard and rough. The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin fills the large kitchen. You shriek in pleasure as the strap-on hits your g-spot with each thrust. Cate spanks you hard, and you jump in your bindings.

 

Suddenly, you feel Cate yank your hair, _hard._ She pulls you back, your back arched at an extreme angle. She picks up her pace, and spanks you even harder than before.

 

“You know, I didn’t gag you like I normally do because I just wanted to fuck you hard and hear you scream. Isn’t that nice, my precious slut? Huh?” Cate asks.

 

“Y-yes, ah! I-“ you stutter, not being able to form any coherent thoughts as Cate fucks the ever living daylights out of you.

 

“That’s right; I’ll fuck you so hard you forget how to speak. You’ll take my cock like a good slut,” Cate growls.

 

At that instant, your orgasm crashes upon you; you scream and wail due to the intensity. Cate, however, doesn’t let up her pace or the grip on your hair. She continues to fuck you hard. The overstimulation of her not stopping forces another orgasm to cause your body to jolt against her. You scream even louder than before, and you hear Cate chuckle behind you. She finally slows her pace, lets go of your hair, and pulls out.

 

You gasp for air on the table. Cate begins to speak.

 

“Daddy’s not quite done with you yet, whore. I’m going to untie you. You will lie down on the table and spread your pretty legs for me. Understood?”

 

“Ye-yes,” you respond.

 

Cate unties your wrists, and then your ankles. Your wrists are a bit sore, but there isn’t too much pain. You sit on the table, and lie back. Cate is ready for you instantly, grabbing your legs and wrapping them around her waist. She pins your wrists above your head, and enters you quickly. You yelp; your cunt clenches around her cock and draws it in even deeper.

 

Cate begins to fuck you again. This time though, she uses her other hand to find your clit. She strokes slow but firm circles. You gasp, your chest heaving up and down. As she fucks you, you watch how Cate’s breasts bounce along with her fast pace, and _of_ _course_ she notices.

 

“Enjoying my tits, are we? Well, don’t; Look right into my damn eyes and if you don’t…” Cate says, very ominously.

 

You obey her, looking straight into Cate’s icy blue eyes, darkened with lust. The way she looks at you and the way her fingers speed up around your clit sends to crashing into another climax, your wrists pressing up against her grip. Stars dance in your vision as you let out a deep and throaty moan. Once again, Cate doesn’t stop her thrusts inside of you. She just rubs your clit harder, causing an even more powerful orgasm to shock your body.

 

Your scream fills the kitchen once again, a beautiful euphony to Cate’s ears. She lets go of your wrists and pulls out of you. You sit up and get off the table, trying to walk. You can’t; your legs are like jello from such a hard fucking. You stagger over to find your clothing when a firm hand on your shoulder spins you around. Due to the force used on your shoulder and the unsteadiness of your legs, you fall to your knees in an instant. Cate looks down at you.

 

“I see you have finally learned your table manners, yes, whore?” Cate asks.

 

You nod in response.

 

A toothy grin spreads across Cate’s face. “Good. Daddy always makes sure her girls are well behaved.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you have enjoyed, reader! I'm so very sorry that this took so long. I hope you are doing well, and know I will write more in the future.


End file.
